Griffy
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Griffy le Griffeur n'était pas un griffeur comme les autres.


Alors, avant tout, je tiens à dire que je suis désolée xD Il est minuit, ce que j'ai écrit part d'une conversation totalement WTF avec une amie, et je n'assume pas du tout ce que j'ai écrit !

Sinon, ceci est l'histoire de Griffy le Griffeur qui n'était pas comme les autres xD

* * *

Griffy le Griffeur n'était pas un griffeur comme les autres. Quand il avait été créé… Ou qu'il était né, peut-être ? En tout cas, quand les quatre gamins l'avaient mi-construit, mi-fait naître, il y avait eu quelque chose de différent chez lui.

Il avait ressenti… quelque chose, au niveau de son moteur central, du nerf électrique de son circuit, au milieu de son tronc de chair.

Et puis, il avait été envoyé dans un Labyrinthe, après quelques temps en hibernation, et il l'avait vue.

Elle courait, ses longs cheveux roux étincelant comme une flamme. Et au passage, c'était très peu discret. Avoir les cheveux orange carotte et jaune soleil n'était définitivement pas la meilleure façon de passer inaperçue dans le Labyrinthe. En plus, elle avait la peau toute blanche, comme si elle s'était tellement frottée que toute la couleur avait disparu sur elle. Ou peut-être que tout était allé dans ses cheveux ?

Son système l'informa qu'il s'agissait du sujet B5. Et qu'il devait la poursuivre, et la tuer.

Lui, il n'avait pas très envie, parce qu'il l'aimait bien la fille aux cheveux carotte au soleil.

Alors, il demanda à se faire muter.

Cela surprit ses créateurs, car c'était la première demande de mutation d'un griffeur.

Ce fut le scientifique A2 qui accepta en disant qu'il comprenait et que « ce serait vachement plus sympa de poursuivre cette pauvre tâche de Minho plutôt que Sonya qui était jolie et intelligente. »

Enfin, la dernière partie venait sûrement de l'esprit de Griffy, car A2 s'était mit à divaguer à propos d'un certain Newt en disant que lui il le chasserait bien pour le plaquer contre un mur. Griffy ne comprit pas : pourquoi torturer quelqu'un au lieu de le tuer proprement ? Plaquer contre un mur était-il le seul équivalent possible pour les humains, qui n'avaient pas d'aiguille de seringue au bout des pattes, mais des choses boudinées faites de chair un peu pliables et dégoûtantes ?

Les humains étaient vraiment fait bizarrement, et très fragiles, aussi. Très laid, surtout.

Sauf le sujet B5, lui il la trouvait belle. Ses extrémités de chair au bout des pattes étaient fines et solide, et puis il trouvait que sa peau délavée était jolie, et que même si ses cheveux ressemblaient à des légumes et des astres, sur elle ça faisait beau.

Griffy se retrouva dans le Labyrinthe A, et là, il croisa quelqu'un de beaucoup moins beau. Le sujet A7 avait des cheveux sombres, une peau ni foncée ni claire, et il était le plus laid des sujets que Griffy ait jamais vu.

En plus, il apprit que dans toutes les fictions, des filles alliaient le sujet A7 avec le sujet B5, de façon à ce qu'ils procréent.

Alors, Griffy fut très déterminé à le tuer pour ne pas qu'il touche le sujet B5. Griffy avait déjà décidé que s'il pouvait et devait assurer une descendance, ce serait avec le sujet aux cheveux carotte et soleil, et que donc elle lui appartenait et que personne ne devait faire de petit griffeur au sujet B5 avant lui, et pas après lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Ses quatre créateurs se retrouvèrent aussi dans le Labyrinthe, et il envia un peu les sujets B1 et B2 parce qu'ils étaient dans le même Labyrinthe que le sujet B5, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas avoir l'ordre de tuer B5, et en plus il devait tuer A7 pour l'empêcher d'empêcher la descendance de Griffy.

Néanmoins, même si le sujet A2 était l'un de ses créateurs, donc plus intelligent que lui, Griffy aurait aimé lui expliquer que de tenter de se reproduire avec le sujet A5 ne servait à rien, parce que deux mâles ne pouvaient pas procréer. Et il voyait aussi que le sujet A5 voulait souvent tuer le sujet A2 en le plaquant contre un mur comme l'avait dit A2 quelques temps auparavant, mais ça ne le tuait jamais.

Et puis, ils sortirent tous du Labyrinthe, laissant Griffy tout seul. Même le sujet A7, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer, et ça l'énervait beaucoup.

Ce fut un autre homme qui rentra dans le Labyrinthe, un homme qui n'était pas un sujet. La carte-mémoire de Griffy l'informa qu'il s'appelait Janson.

Très bien. À défaut de B5, il se contenterait de cela.

* * *

Ceci a une origine quand même, je vous promet xD Le début de tout cela, c'est ma fic "la promesse", où j'évoque rapidement que l'oncle de Newt, Janson, va se marier avec un certain "monsieur Griffeur" xD c'est parti en couilles avec une amie, et j'ai fini par écrire ça xD je suis désolée xDD

Sur ce coup-là, je ne vous demande même pas de laisser une review, parce que... xD Parce que c'est trop con XD

Bisous, et à la prochaine pour un truc un peu plus sérieux xD


End file.
